Under The Clear Night Sky
by Nightfeather18
Summary: Grace has only ever know the Wild so how will she react when caught in a steel trap and an unsuspecting elf lord comes across her. I don't own Lord Of The Rings! I only own my OC and the plot.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

I shot after the rabbit through the undergrowth, ripping up earth and tearing grass as my claws dug in t for traction. Suddenly I felt metal beneath my back right paw at the same time I heard a sharp snap and felt an agonizing pain jolt up my leg, releasing a loud yowl I was jerked to a halt. Looking back at my foot I saw it was stuck in a trap, trap, I was trapped, it was at this thought that I went ballistic, yanking at the trap, clawing the trees and ground, and shrieking fit for a banshee. Finally, about an hour later, I ran out of energy, my leg was a mess, blood everywhere from the fur on my hip to the bark of the trees which were covered in sap as well from the wounds my claws had made. The ground was torn up as well, leaves and dirt tossed everywhere, and covered in blood as well, I lay on my side just want panting, my eyes closed against the pain as I listened to my surroundings.

Then I heard a branch snap and bolted up, keeping my bad leg from touching the ground, just as I got to my feet a two-legged with long head fur stepped into the little clearing I had made. I bared my teeth in warning, crouching enough to hide my leg but not put to much pressure on it, the two-legged looked at me and the small space and let out a sound of shock. It took a step closer and I lunged, claws bared, only to be stopped short by the trap, still the two-legged took a step back, appearing to see me in a new light. Then the two-legged started making that noise they make when communicating with each other, it looked me I the eye and I saw it's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, it's long golden head fur was falling over it's shoulders. Slowly it made it's way toward my trapped paw and reached for the trap, I eyed it warily but allowed it, then with a click the trap sprung open. Without a second thought, I bolted into the undergrowth, ignoring the pain in my leg.

Two hours later…

On the borders of Imladris…

I remained hidden in the tall grass of a meadow near the valley of the pointy-ear-two-legged's, I was stalking a young fawn that was sick. My wounds had stopped bleeding for the moment and I had decided to hunt while I could. Slowly I as crept close to my prey as I could without alerting the herd to my presence, bunching the muscles in my hindquarters I lunged. But I had forgotten I was injured and had disregarded the stag who I would normally be able to fend off, before I could deliver the killing blow I was knocked off the young fawn and into a patch of prickly, sour-smelling flowers. As fast as I could I ran from the meadow, a few of the flowers clinging to my black-spotted golden fur and scratching the skin underneath. Quickly I shook out my coat, scattering the flowers and filling the air with pollen, making me sneeze as I breathed some in.

As the sun began to set I found a place to spend the night beneath the branches of a pine with a strange thing in her bowes that smelled strangely of the pointy-ear-two-leggeds. I groomed my fur quickly before settling down for the night, closing my eyes I was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning and with a yawn and a stretch, I noticed something off, where was my fur and paws and claws? A loud, shrill sound escaped my throat, what was going on, this couldn't be me! I was a leopard, a proud huntress, and queen of the forest. Rustling from above distracted me, I shrunk back against the trunk of the tree as point-ear-two-leggeds dropped from her branches. They aimed their sharp-stick-throwers at me as I growled, but it was less threatening in this form, then I recognized one of the pointy-ear-two-leggeds. I stared who had released me last sun as it stared at my injured leg, it made the strange noises at it's kin and they lowered their sharp-stick-throwers. Then Gold made soothing noises toward me and reached out, moving on some instinct I didn't recognize, I lurched forward and into Gold's forelimbs, which he- as I now realized- wrapped around me.

Gold made noises at me and I tilted my head in confusion, he seemed to realize I didn't know what he meant so he pointed to himself and made a single noise, crinkling my nose I repeated,

"Glorfindel." He nodded, then I pointed to myself and my name as I figured they would,

"Grace." Gold repeated and my ears perked as I stared at him expectantly, just then I felt something drop around the shoulders of my new form and my new legs buckled as I hissed in surprise. Gold caught me before I hit the forest floor and supported me as I got used to the new weight around my shoulders. When I could stand on my own again, Gold helped me adjust the new thing around my shoulders so I was covered. I was confused but figured it was their costom and I noticed that it trapped heat like my fur did before. Curious, I sniffed the new thing and found it smelt like cotton and river-grass, I didn't like it, crinkling my nose I huffed and smelled Gold instead. He stiffened but allowed it, Gold smelled like pine and rain, I liked it and I purred to tell him so. Suddenly I felt something in my head click as Gold made more noises at me and suddenly I could understand.

"Like what you smell," Gold asked

"Yep," I chirped, and Gold jerked back a little and his eyes widened in a shock.

"How," he started but I only shrugged and started wandering among his companions, taking in scents and how they looked, until I came across two who looked almost exactly alike with only minute differences. Confused, I stopped and stared before turning to look at Gold, tilting my head in question, he made that sound of amusement that two-leggeds so often did.

"They are twins," he said, then it clicked for me.

"Oh! They're a litter," I exclaimed and the pointy-ear-two-leggeds looked at me in shock.

"I suppose you could say that," said Gold but I ignored him and turned back to the twins as he had called them, taking in their scents I was relieved to find that those were different at least.

"What is she doing, Glorfindel," the one on my right asked as I sniffed him, he smelled like oak and something tangy, an odd combination but it suited him.

"I imagine that she is memorizing your scent, Elladan," Gold replied and I absently nodded as I moved on to the other one, who smelled like like fresh meadow-grass and feathers, crinkling my nose I stared at him.

"And just what do I smell like, my lady," he asked, I tilted my head at him.

"Meadow-grass and feathers," I replied as I made my way back to Gold and pushed my way into his forelimbs.

"You've met Elladan, his brother's name is Elrohir," Gold whispered in my ear as Elrohir sputtered and tried to form a sentence, I just watched, settling back into Gold who I had unofficially claimed as mine.

And so began my new life in a new body and I was keen to learn all I could.

AN/ Thanks to catherine10 for the very first review, I hope the chapter answered your question!


	3. Never Trust A Cat!

I waited in the welcoming boughs of the oak in the gardens, watching and waiting for my prey to walk by before I pounced on their unsuspecting back. It had been ten years since Glorfindel had found me and brought me to Elrond in Imladris or Rivendell to be healed, though my leg still bore the scars from that horrible trap.

A flash of golden hair alerted me to the presence of my prey and I hunkered down so as not to be seen. As he passed under my branch I pounced with a snarl, expecting to knock him to the ground only for Glorfindel to catch me before I even hit him. For a moment I struggled against his grip but he had me securely in his embrace, there would be no escape so with a frustrated growl I fell limp in Glorfindel's arms.

"And just want where you doing, _mellonen?"_

"Hunting of course, I'm a cat, what do you expect," I retorted with a sniff before giving Glorfindel a sharp bite on the hand, forcing him to release me before I sprinted off through the gardens.

Mellonen - my friend

Hi, guys! I'm so sorry that this is so late -and short, I updated from my phone- but I hope you enjoyed it! -- Nightfeather


End file.
